Human
Humans are a resilient native species of Azeroth, who trace their lineage back to the ancient empire of Arathor, based out of the city-state Strom in what is now southern Lordaeron. After a great war with a rival empire, the Amani, Arathor experienced several centuries of peace which saw itself fragmented into several smaller kingdoms: Gilneas to the west, Dalaran and Lordaeron to the northwest, Kul Tiras to the southwest, and Stormwind far to the south. Strom itself retained some of its influence, becoming the seat of the kingdom of Stromgarde. Humanity's ancient victory against the Amani was all but forgotten millennia later, when a series of wars struck the southernmost kingdom of Stormwind. Struggling to defeat armies of gnolls and Gurubashi trolls had earned the kingdom the disdain of the northern kingdoms, who refused to answer any calls for aid a few years later when the Dark Portal opened, and the Orcish Horde ravaged the kingdom in the First War. Only once Stormwind had fallen before their onslaught did the human kingdoms unify under the banner of the Alliance of Lordaeron, repelling the orcish onslaught at great cost during the events of the Second War. Electing to imprison the remaining orcs, the Alliance of Lordaeron soon found itself suffering to growing tensions between its members as costs of maintaining these camps increased alongside disagreements with their existence to begin with. Disaster struck when a mysterious plague began wiping out human farmers faster than even the orcs could have, and worse still, it converted its victims into mindless undead servants of the Lich King. The Kingdom of Lordaeron finally fell after the Lich KIng manipulated her crown prince, Arthas Menethil, ''into betraying his kingdom and murdering his father. These events would lead to Lady Jaina Proudmoore, a prodigious student of the magical kingdom of Dalaran, leading a group of human survivors west across the ocean, to the forgotten land of Kalimdor. There they would fight alongside their former enemies in the repentant Orcish Horde, and new mysterious allies in the native night elves. Together, these mortal armies would stand together to banish the Burning Legion from Azeroth by destroying the demonic lord Archimonde on the slopes of Mount Hyjal. Though humanity remains far-flung in its hold-out's and adventurers can arise from a variety of backgrounds, there are only a few seats of power remaining. ''Theramoore, Lady Proudmoore's holding on Kalimdor, stands as a frontier bastion and sign of cooperation with the Horde to some, while to others it serves as a way to check the growth of this new Horde. Stormwind remains the last true seat of human power on the Eastern Kingdoms, though even she has suffered at the hands of rebellion and poverty in her attempts to recover from the Second War. A brief history of 'ancient' events, followed by the events of War3 leading up Classic WoW. Trying to write these out from the perspective of an in-universe human, that and controversies regarding Chronicles/new lore lead to the exclusion of Vrykul references, etc. The Troll Wars were 2800 years ago, nobody would remember that. What would your average joe know? This page is intended as a Roleplay reference. Human Nations In orcs, this will be a list of tribes and their various traits. Stormwind Kul Tiras The martime nation of Kul Tiras saw some of the most brutal fighting of the Second War, engaging the Horde fleet over open water and being the first to experience their Red Dragons in battle. Their warriors have rightfully earned a reputation as being some of the most fearsome opponents of the Horde, refusing to stop fighting even as their ships were engulfed in dragonfire. Daelin Proudmoore's fateful death at Theramoore only cemented this reputation. Fearing the orc's eventual 'return to form', Kul Tiras has maintained a strong military presence on Kalimdor in order to ensure the Horde is never able to chl Stromgarde Though the Kingdom of Stromgarde holds the seat of power of the ancient Arathor empire, it has ever been in a state of decline, even before the arrival of the Horde. The kingdom was constantly engaging in border skirmishes with Alterac, shouldering out who owned which mountain passes. Stromgarde's heroes are known as vicious troll-slayers, heralding back to the ancient days of Arathor and her most legendary kings. Tactically, Stromgarde contributed strong contingents of knights due to their affinity with horses native to the Arathi Highlands. Alterac Based in the snowy Alterac Mountains, they were the weakest human nation, despite the relative wealth they experienced by exploiting local trade routes. They held ambiguous borders with other neighboring kingdoms, namely Stromgarde, with whom they skirmished with many times. These skirmishes bred distrust, culminating when the Orcish Horde marched on the northern kingdoms in the Second War. King Aiden Perenolde conspired with the Orcish Horde, allowing them to pass through his lands in exchange for his kingdom's safety. This betrayal has not been forgotten, leading many to equate being Alteraci with being untrustworthy. Dalaran The magical kingdom of Dalaran stands south of Alterac and west of Stromgarde atop a prominent ley-line, a city-state serving as a home and place of education to mages from every kingdom. Their magical knowledge comes from an old partnership with the high elves of Quel'thalas, though they have long since come into their own as a school of mages. Due to the Kirin Tor's propensity for collecting magical artifacts, they have been the target of many nefarious plots, culminating in Archimonde's razing of the city during the Third War. The ruins were encased in a magical dome, and although adventurers can find mages patrolling the ruins outside the city, no one has recorded entering and leaving the bubble. Gilneas Hailing from their namesake peninsula, the kingdom of Gilneas has been ruled for generations by the Greymane family. Though they supported the Alliance through the Second War, they were never ardent, passionate supporters of the new unity, instead assured of their own greatness due to prosperous growth in years prior. After the war, King Genn Greymane disagreed whole-heartedly with the Alliance's decision to house the orcs in internment camps, refusing to give any monetary support to keep their enemies alive. A massive wall was erected to separate Gilneas from the rest of the world, and no one has heard word since, not even as the undead plague ravaged Lordaeron outside their very gates. Lordaeron Culture Culture, height/weight, religionCategory:Characters Category:Human